1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scoring device and method for a karaoke system, and in particular, to a low-cost and simply structured scoring device and method for a karaoke system, which can impartially score a karaoke singer's singing voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a singing competition, participants are usually ranked by professional graders. However, the training of professional graders are time-consuming, and preferences of different graders can be controversial; therefore, an computer provided with a scoring device is sometimes used to replace the professional graders. The scoring device is used to detect voice-related parameters of an input singing voice, perform complicated arithmetic operations on these parameters to analyze tone, tempo and timbre of the input singing voice, and impartially provide a score based on the analyzed results.
Nowadays, the scoring device is often structured with a built-in DSP chip to perform the corresponding arithmetic operations. However, the DSP chip is expensive and uneconomical for home-used karaoke systems, so a lower-cost and simpler structured scoring device which can still score a karaoke singer's singing voice is desirable.